In the mounting of devices on the wall of the building having siding, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,152 that a bracket be provided which has a base member with a neck and a cap member with a neck which are telescoped together and riveted to one another after which the bracket is mounted on the wall of the building. The siding is then brought into position beneath the flange formed by the cap member. Such a bracket has also been molded in a one piece body. The problems with respect to such an arrangement are that is does not accommodate siding of varying thicknesses and is not universal in its application for mounting devices other then a light fixture. Where the siding is made of plastic the panels tend to be concave while the panels of insulated or wood siding are flat.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved wall bracket which engages and accommodates the configuration of the siding on the building and which firmly engages the siding of the building to prevent the entry of water between the bracket and the siding.
In accordance with the invention a one piece wall mounting bracket comprises a plastic body including a front wall and an integral peripheral wall extending from the front wall and having a free edge. Diametrically opposed portions of the free edge of the peripheral wall are formed with notches such that those peripheral portions can engage siding on wall of a building. The portions with the notches are preferably convex to firmly engage the siding. These wall portions can be readily severed to form a straight edge. The free edge of the wall is formed with a groove for receiving caulking. The groove is defined by a radially peripheral bead on the free edge which includes spaced walls forming the groove for receiving caulking compound.